


Snow Day Mash

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Jack Frost (1998)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bonding, Boyfriends, Boys' Love, Brorotica, Buddies, Bullying, Christmas, Colorado, Consensual Underage Sex, Crushes, Cute Kids, Dirty Thoughts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Fun, Gay Sex, Homoeroticism, I Ship It, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Naked Cuddling, Neighbors, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Puppy Love, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Short, Showers, Small Towns, Snow Day, Snowboarding, Suburbia, Teasing, Touching, Winter, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: The cozy Frost house heats up with a fiery evening of passion between Charlie and Rory. Set a year after the events of the movie.
Relationships: Charlie Frost/Rory Buck





	1. Chapter 1

Pushing his body into the deep snow, 14-year-old Rory Buck propelled himself forwards the final bit up the rise to overlook the snow-capped pine trees below. Nestled in amongst them is the soft yellow glow of the Frost house, a haven of warmth and coziness after hour long trek through the snowboarding trails. It's Rory's first time trying his skills at snowboarding and it's been an amazing experience. Sliding through the pristine white ground, seeing the frozen landscape before, even catching glimpse of a bobcat amongst the ice-covered trees, it's been a wonderful Snow Day. But now Rory's bone-deep frozen and isn't sure if he'll ever feel his face again. At this point he's very much looking forwards to reaching his friend's house.

"Ready to get some warmth back in your butt?" Charlie Frost asked him, a playful grin on his mischievous face. The spunky 12-year-old stood next to Rory on the rise, covered in thick layers of blue-grey winter gear like, with only his cute face showing. Rory nods and point his snowboard to follow him. Charlie took them down the less hazardous side of the sloping hill, letting gravity do the work to slide down to the bottom, needing only a few strides to reach the house awaiting them. This has been one of Rory's favorite parts of their winter adventure. He can't help but laugh as he slid down the hill, the cold air rushing against his face. Rory came up next to Charlie with a grin and begin to playfully shove him as they broke out in a race.

The boys made their way through the deep powder to the front door. To their relief, they were greeted by the warm glow of the light Ms. Frost left on as a beacon to guide them back. Closing the door behind them, they blocked off the cold rush and took a moment to bask in the heated comforting air. The lack of skin-biting wind is a welcome feeling for their faces but almost immediately their noses begin to drip as they defrosted. Quickly they shed their extra layers, hanging up their snow soaked coats and snow pants and peeling away their sweaters. They both rushed to grab tissues in hopes of stopping the flows coming from their noses. They looked at each other amused, both with tissue pressed against their faces, and couldn't help but laugh. They looked so dorky.

"One thing that never gets old on a Snow Day." Charlie told Rory. "You aren't used to taking on this Ice Age chill. You've no idea how I deal with a full season of this." Charlie pulled at his grey t-shirt, clinging to his sleek body soaked in the sweat from their outing. "Another problem too dude. Bundled up in all those layers, you can't help but get all sweaty." Rory pulled at his own black shirt, feeling a swift chill creep under it as the air touches his sweat sheened skin.

"I think I'm gonna have a nice hot shower." Rory said, making his way to the bathroom. Charlie eagerly followed, his blue eyes locked on Rory's big swaying hips in front of him. Rory turned the corner and with a devious smile, closed the door in Charlie's face. He's shocked, doing a double take before realizing what just happened. Charlie tried the door handle with no luck, Rory's locked the door. Charlie knocked against it, hoping he'll take pity on him with my cries of protestation. Instead Charlie hear the sound of the shower turning on. Charlie huffed in mild irritation, walking to the bedroom across the hall to wait for him to finish. Charlie's only a few steps away when he heard the sound of the door unlatching.

Charlie quickly spun around and saw a small sliver of light with a hint of steam now escaping the bathroom. He slowly pushed the door open, watching the gap with anticipation of what sight might await his eyes. It opens to the mirror over the sink, beginning to move over from the growing steam coming from the shower. Charlie could make out movement through the blurred picture and know what's on the other side of the door. He stepped in and closed it behind him. There, enclosed in the frosted glass of the shower, Rory's naked silhouette moves before him as he leaned his head back, letting the hot water soak his semi-long blonde-black locks.

Nearly lose himself to the erotic sight before him, disbelieving that such an attractive boy would be here with him, let alone naked in the shower. Charlie snapped himself out of his reverie and quickly shed off his remaining clothes, not caring where they landed. In seconds he's naked too and crack the shower door open.

"Took you long enough Frost." Rory said, his brown eyes closed as he worked shampoo through his wet hair. Charlie smiled and slipped in behind him, his hands drawing themselves around Rory's smooth stomach and pulled the former bully against him, the water cascading down between them.

"Sorry," Charlie told him, "I was digging the amazing view." Charlie leaned down and softly kissed Rory's neck. Slowly he planted kisses down to Rory's right shoulder, then moved to do the same to the other side. Rory let out a pleasurable hum, enjoying Charlie's affection and the feeling of his arms around him.

"I was hoping you'd join me." Rory said, looking back at the blonde boy with a playful smile.

"Oh yeah? Why's that man?" Charlie asked between kisses.

"I need someone to help wash my back." Rory told him, wiggling himself to emphasize his need.

"It would be my pleasure," Charlie said unable to contain his mirth.

Charlie reached past Rory to pick up the bottle of body wash and pouf hanging up next to it. Regretfully releasing his grip on Rory's toned body, he poured out some of the sweet smelling blue soap and begin to work into a foamy lather. Putting the bottle back, Charlie gently begin massaging the larger boy's shoulders with the soapy pouf.

Rory let out a moan of relief, enjoying the feeling of Charlie's hands rubbing at his sore muscles. Charlie slowly moved his way down Rory's body, leaving behind a thick trail of suds as he wash his back. Charlie's free hand follows behind, rubbing and massaging with his fingers as he moved along Rory's smooth skin. Charlie reached his lower back, stopping just at the top of Rory's firm cheeks. Tracing his finger down Rory's spine and sending awesome tingles through his body, Charlie paused to ask, "You want me to keep going?"

Rory turned his head to look at Charlie with a playful smile, "Only if you want to." He said, knowing that's exactly what Charlie wanted to do.

Needing no further encouragement, Charlie slipped along the slope of Rory's ass, trailing suds along his smooth skin. Taking his time as Charlie moved across Rory, savoring the feeling of his firm fatty cheeks beneath his hand. Bringing the pouf under the curve of Rory's ass, Charlie slipped it between his legs. Rory gasped as the soft soapy sensation lightly tickles the lips of Rory's ass. Charlie smiled, continuing to soap up his legs. He ran the pouf down Rory's thighs, using both hands to massage his taut muscles, squeezing Rory with a firm, methodic pressure to work away the tension of winter sports.

Moaning as Charlie moved down to Rory's calves, shuddering from the pleasant tingle that shoots through him as Charlie slid down the back of Rory's knees. Taking a leg in each hand, the bold kid rubbed the soap down Rory's calves, slipping around to run his hands along those big feet. With gentle prompting from his hands, Rory lifted his right foot for Charlie. Letting the pouf dangle from his wrist, Charlie took Rory's soft foot in both his hands and began to rub and squeeze it with his fingers. The once arrogant bully sighed in relief as Charlie worked the tension out of his foot. Massaging every inch of Rory, pressing his thumb along his heel down to the balls of his feet. Charlie gently flexed Rory's toes back and forth, stretching them out to ease the stiffness built up from their epic exploits. Gingerly Charlie placed Rory's foot back down and picked up the other one to give it the same _Royal Treatment_.

Charlie's excited hands glided back up Rory's body, the soap letting them slide smoothly along his shiny skin. Charlie set the pouf down and rinsed his hands free of the suds, turning Rory to face him. Struggling not to glance down at his larger and _handsome_ body, Charlie looked into Rory's eyes, catching his gaze with his own deep blues.

"Time for a rinse." Charlie told Rory, a hint of desire in his young voice, emphasized by the slightest raise of his eyebrow and the cocky smirk across his sweet lips.

Not saying a word, Rory returned the smirk and turned around, running his fingers through Rory's wet darkened hair and leaving his back exposed for Charlie to rinse him clean. Charlie reached for the nearby washcloth and held it under the warm stream. He squeezed the soaked cloth over Rory's body, watching as the water cascaded down his neck, across his shoulders, down his spine, washing away the suds and leaving Rory's white skin glistening and smooth.

Re-soaking the cloth, Charlie slipped it down Rory's body, hovering just before the curve of his firm cheeks. With a squeeze, Charlie sent another wave of clear warm water flowing over Rory's ass and down his legs, taking the soap along with it and sending it to the drain. Making sure to get every inch of him clean, Charlie slid the cloth between Rory's legs and squeezed it once more. Rory shivered as the cloth tickled his bare ass, sending warm water down his inner thighs. Charlie pulled it away to fill with water one more time. His other hand lightly pulled on his friend's left shoulder, turning Rory to face him and Charlie's confident smile.

Charlie's hand held the cloth just above Rory's torso before I grasp it tight and let the water wash the suds away from his handsome chest. Slowly, Charlie glided the cloth along Rory's skin, over his pecks, down his firm stomach. Looking up to meet his eyes and wearing that same cocky smile as before, Charlie squeezed the cloth, pressing it to Rory's body just barely above his cock. Rory gasped as he felt the warm water rush past him, the edge of the cloth just grazing him as the younger tighten his grip on it. It flowed down Rory's legs, washing away the last of the soap and leaving his skin shimmering with clear water.

Placing one hand against his bare chest, Rory pushed Charlie against the back wall of the shower. Turning away from him once more, Rory tilted his head back into the stream and used his hands to rinse out the shampoo. Charlie watched Rory, admiring his dreamy body under the water. Rory pulled himself out from under the water and opened his eyes, turning his head to look over his shoulder at a stunned Charlie with a devilish smile.

"Your turn." Charlie told him with a seductive voice. Charlie's smile widened on his lips as he stepped forward to meet Rory under the stream, excited to feel his hands rubbing soap along his naked body. As Charlie stepped into the water, Rory stepped out of the shower, looking back at him with that same devious grin.

"Have fun!" Rory said with a wink, before walking away and leaving Charlie watching his incredible hips sway with each step as the shower door slowly shuts.

Charlie's mouth hangs open. he's frozen under the water, unable to move, unable to speak, in complete shock Rory just left him in the shower. Charlie snapped out of it and, with a spark of determination, quickly begin scrubbing himself down and washing his hair. This is going to be the quickest shower he's ever had. There's no way he's going to let him get away with this.

As Charlie rinsed the last of the soap and shampoo away from his body, there's only one thing on his mind. What he's going to do to Rory's strong naked curves when he hunts him down. Charlie shuts off the water and stepped out to grab a towel. Quickly he dried himself off before wrapping the green cotton around his waist and barging out of the bathroom.

He peeked in the bedroom, thinking Rory may have kicked back to get some sleep. Nothing. It's empty. Curious, Charlie continued down the hall. He soon see the glow of a lamp light dancing along the walls. Stepping out into the living room, Charlie found Rory laying in front of the resounding TV on top of the soft faux fur rug. Wrapped in one of the large cozy blankets, Rory's on his stomach watching the hockey game on the tube before him. Charlie glimpsed Rory's bare shoulders sticking out of his _cloak_ and he knew, for real, that the blanket is the only thing covering his beautiful white skin.

Charlie caught himself before he let out a soft moan thinking about Rory's naked body. He didn't want to give himself away. Tiptoeing quietly across the wood floor, the cheers of the TV masking his steps, Charlie crept up behind Rory. Rory suddenly felt his weight on him as Charlie straddled his body, sitting down on Rory's firm ass and leaning forward to face his now turned head. Rory met Charlie's eyes with a devious smile on his cute luscious lips.

"Did you get yourself all cleaned up?" Rory asked him, feigning a tone of innocence.

Narrowing his gaze, glaring at Rory's sparkling eyes staring up at him. "Yeah I did, no thanks to you." Before Charlie could say anything else, Rory lifted his head and plant a soft kiss on Charlie's lips.

"Sweet dude. Now, why don't you climb into this blanket with me so we can warm each other up?" Rory said in his sultry voice.

Charlie's powerless to resist. The fight gone from him the second Rory lifted the blanket, inviting him in to join him with a hint of his naked curves highlighted by the TV light. Getting off of Rory, Charlie let his towel drop to the floor and slid himself in next to Rory's.

Rory sidled up next to Charlie, pressing himself tight against his naked body. Charlie wrapped an arm around him, feeling his cotton-warmed skin against his own. Charlie's hand began exploring Rory's smooth stomach, slowly gliding his fingers up Rory's body. Charlie's hips can't help by gyrate against Rory's firm ass pressed tight against his hard cock, sliding it up and down his crack. Charlie couldn't help but let out a soft moan feeling Rory's silky smooth skin along his shaft.

Charlie's hand crept ever higher, coming up to slip across Rory's torso. As he brushed along Rory's nipples, he let out a soft gasp. As much as he's been wanting to tease Charlie and drive him wild, Rory couldn't help but get himself worked up. Feeling his fingers begin to dance across Rory's nipples, Charlie's hard, throbbing cock pressed against his ass, Rory couldn't help but get excited, a wave of wetness growing between his legs.

Charlie's hand grasps at Rory's chest, giving him a firm squeeze as Charlie pushed himself against him. He leaned down and begin placing soft, passionate kisses along Rory's bare shoulder. Working his way from Rory's arm, along his collarbone, slowly up his neck, Charlie's lips continue to explore Rory's delicious white skin. Rory's head tilts up to make room, Charlie's mouth getting higher up his neck. Charlie snaked his hand away from Rory's chest, slipping underneath his white tee to lightly place two fingers under his chin. With a gentle push Charlie turned Rory's head to face him, meeting his gaze with fiery look and cocky grin. Charlie dipped his head to meet Rory's lips with his. What begins as a soft touch soon transforms into a deeper, loving connection between them.

Their mouths part, tongues slipping through to dance around each other as Charlie's grip tightens on Rory, holding the larger boy close to him. While their tongues explored each other's mouths, their hands begin exploring each other's bodies. Charlie's arm slips under Rory's neck, wrapping around him to tenderly massage his chest. At the same time, Charlie's other hand slides down Rory's hot frame, dipping at his hip to the sweet wetness he knows is growing between his legs.

Rory released a soft moan between them as Charlie's fingers crept across his skin and brushed against his sensitive cock. They slid lower, parting Rory's wet slit as they went, coating themselves with his sweet juices. Slick and wet, they easily glided along, beginning to explore every part of Rory's sensitive ass, hovering around his hole as they moved up and down his gaping lips.

Charlie's other fingers began to swirl around Rory's hardened nipples, sweeping across them to give them a quick pinch every now and again. As Rory let out another moan, Charlie took advantage of his open mouth and sucked Rory's bottom lip into his mouth, biting it as Charlie tugged on him with his teeth before letting it slip away. Looking down at Rory with a devious smirk, Charlie suddenly slipped his fingers inside Rory's wet ass. Rory's eyes widened as he gasped from the pleasurable shock rippling through him. With Charlie's fingers deep inside him, he felt them begin to slowly work back and forth, a slight curve making them touch the most sensitive parts inside him. Rory gasps turned to a low moan and he looked at Charlie with fiery desire, pulling him back to his lips so he could taste Charlie once more as his fingers rocked in and out of the other's wet ass.

The pulses of ecstasy coming from Charlie's fingers inside Rory began to make him want to lose control. Rory couldn't help it when his hips began to gyrate against Charlie's hand, Rory's body craving more of his touch. Charlie pulled away from Rory's mouth and began to plant a kisses down his chin, throat, and left shoulder. As his lips get lower, a enamored Charlie slid one more finger inside Rory, filling him even more as they slipped in and out of his tight hole. Running down Rory's chest, Charlie's mouth found Rory's perky nipples and takes one of them in between his lips. Charlie's tongue swirled around it, flicking Rory's nipple back and forth, sucking on it, gently biting it, doing his best to taste every inch of his flesh.

Rory moaned as Charlie _ate_ him, relishing the feeling of his mouth upon Rory's left nipple, Charlie's fingers inside Rory's dripping ass. Rory felt him begin to move his own hips back and forth against him, his hard cock sliding up and down Rory's ass. He reached his hand behind himself and take hold of Charlie's already thick shaft, feeling him throb in his grip.

"I want you inside me Frost," Rory breathlessly demand, turning his head to look at Charlie with lust filled eyes. Charlie's own eyes brightened seeing the hunger inside him.

Charlie pulled away from Rory's torso long enough to nod at him, desire written in his facial expression. Rory guide his friend's cock between his legs, spreading them slightly to let his girth slip inside his sopping ass. Charlie's tip pressed against Rory's waiting, ready hole and slowly he feels Charlie easily push inside him. Rory arched his back against him, savoring the feeling of Charlie finally filling him. Charlie's cock kept going and going until Rory felt his balls press tight against him, his entire length deep inside Rory. Charlie pulsed his small yet thick cock against Rory's tight grip before slowly sliding his shaft out once more. Just before the head slipped out, Charlie pushed himself back in. Over and over, in and out, slowly letting Rory feel every inch of him squeeze through his tight hole.

Arching his back, indulging himself in the sensation of Charlie's thickness inside him. Rory's movement exposed his neck, luring Charlie's mouth to clamp down on his sweet skin and take a bite. Rory let out a wail of delight feeling his friend's teeth and tongue on him. The shot of pain shoots through him to mix with the pleasure erupting from between Rory's legs.

Rory felt himself squirm against the boy he once loved to bully. Charlie smiled before biting down once more, his cock now moving faster and faster inside him as their lust grew. Charlie let out a low growl against Rory's skin. Rory turned to look back at him, a fire of desire and craving blazing in both their eyes. Charlie smiled glimpsing that want, that need to be fucked, hard, on Rory's face. He is determined to share in it.

Throwing the blanket aside, Charlie flipped Rory around and pulled him on top of himself. In an instant his cock is back inside Rory as he lowered himself down onto the other's shaft. Charlie pulled Rory down to his lips, slipping his tongue into Rory's mouth in a passionate kiss. His hand reach back to dig his nails into the soft flesh of Rory's ass. With a firm grip, the smaller boy guided him up and down on his throbbing cock.

Rory broke away from his lips to gasped for air as he bounced faster and harder. Charlie pushed up against Rory and eagerly began kissing and nibbling at every part of him. His throat, shoulders and chest, Charlie's mouth worked his way down Rory's body. As Charlie reached Rory's chest, he let out a gasp at the feeling of Charlie's warm tongue flicking across his right nipple. Rory began to bounce harder on him, wanting to take as much of him inside the spiky-haired boy as he could. Charlie moved to Rory's other nipple. He let out a slight shriek as Charlie bit down, the feeling heightening the fantastic ecstasy tearing through him.

Digging his fingers into Charlie's back, pinning the lithe beauty against him with his nails. Rory's hips rock back and forth, Charlie's cock sliding in and out of him, Charlie's body rubbing against Rory's hole. they groaned together, youthful primal roars overtaking the screams from the TV reflecting light against their glistening bodies. They lock themselves together, combined as a single soul of joyful pleasure. The sensation of Charlie's cock inside Rory's tight hole, the feeling of Rory's cock grinding against him, the skin under their nails, they experienced each feeling as one. Charlie moved to bite down on Rory's neck. He did the same. Their lurid passions takes control. There's nothing else but their two adrenaline-charged bodies rocking against each other.

The heat inside Rory swelled. An orgasmic rush of ecstasy firing through his body. He clenched his thighs around Charlie, his fingers digging into the other's back. Rory let out a scream as his climax peaks and his ass quivered around his cock as he shot cum. Rory clutched onto Charlie, supporting himself on his buddy as he weakened from the sheer intensity of the pleasure still rippling through him. Rory's hips continued to rock against Charlie as he rode out the final waves of his orgasm, sliding himself slowly up and down on Charlie's hard cock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed the story and appreciate reviews/constructive criticism. This will be the last chapter for this story, which is why it's brief. Thanks and be on the watch for my upcoming stories.

Rory paused to catch his breath, trying to recover as the pleasure slowly cooled. Charlie smirked at him, enjoying the sight of him losing control. Charlie gently lifted his head up to meet Rory's lips in a sensual kiss. His arms encompassed him, pulling Rory tight to his body and deeper into their kiss. Charlie broke apart and leaned his head next to his lover, his lips grazing Rory's left ear as he whispered to him, "That was for you man."

Charlie nipped at Rory's ear before roughly pulling the larger boy off of him and turning Rory on his knees. Charlie grabbed hold of both Rory's arms, pulling them behind him to keep him upright before leaning down to whisper in Rory's other ear, "This is for leaving me in the shower."

With a single smooth thrust Charlie slipped his cock deep inside Rory's soaked hole, his juices dripping down his leg. Rory moaned as he felt Charlie fill him, sliding in his entire length until his balls pressed tightly against him. Holding his wrists in one hand, Charlie reached around Rory with his other. Charlie's hand glides across Rory's chest before taking a firm hold and squeezing that soft flesh between his fingers. As Charlie roughly fondled Rory's chest, he quickened his pace inside Rory, thrusting faster and faster until he's slamming his hips against Rory's ass.

Charlie ran his hand up to Rory's throat and pulled him up towards him, his cock pounding away at Rory's tight ass. Rory felt his teeth sink into his neck, a low growl emanating from the slimmer boy's mouth against him. Rory tried to moan but the tight grip Charlie had on his throat lowered it to a soft hum as Charlie fucked him harder and harder. Charlie slipped a finger up his throat, along his chin, snaking its way into Rory's mouth, letting him suck on it while Charlie rammed him from behind. Charlie moved to the other side of Rory's neck and bit down once more. The pain surged within him, making Rory tense in delight as every sensation became more intense from the rush of endorphins.

As Charlie's pace quickened, he could no longer keep hold of Rory's arms. Charlie released him, letting him plant them on the ground to support himself. With his now free hand, Charlie wrapped around Rory's hips and dipped between his legs. His fingers quickly find Rory's sensitive cock and began to rub him in time with his own cock. A cacophony of pleasure threatens to overwhelmed Rory as Charlie thrusted harder and deeper while his cock is flicked and rubbed by the other's fingers. Charlie's other hand slipped away from Rory's mouth back down to his chest. Charlie reached out and pulled at Rory's nipple, leaving his skin slick with his own spit as Charlie took hold of his sweet delights. With a soft twist, Charlie added to the overwhelming sensations pulsing through him, a spark of pain mixed with the ecstasy between Rory's legs. The teen couldn't help himself as he let out a scream of joy, shattering the blanketed tranquility surrounding them.

Charlie felt Rory's body begin to tense. His back started to arch, his hips began to shake, his ass pulsed and quivered around Charlie as his legs shuddered. Charlie knows what's coming. He sensed the orgasm racing through Rory and he planned to meet it willingly.

Eagerly picking up speed, Charlie's cock a blur as it slid in and out of Rory's soaked ass. Charlie continued to rub furiously at his hole, Charlie's other hand squeezing and pulling at Rory's nipples. He felt his own climax building. Closer and closer Charlie pushed them to the brink. His hands grasp onto Rory's hips, needing to take hold of him as Charlie fucked him harder and needlingly. Rory felt his fingers dig into him. The blonde felt Rory's ass clench around him. There is no holding back at this point. They've reached the edge. Together, the two former enemies leaped to take the plunge.

In true and welcoming harmony, they let out a matched pair of moans as their orgasms explode out of them. Rory's ass tightened and gushed around Charlie's cock. Charlie's shaft throbbed and pulsed inside him, shooting four thick warm ropes of cum deep into Rory's ass. Rory pump against the wincing boy. Charlie thrusted against him. They came together in synced bliss, letting go over everything as they rode out their peak.

Rory's legs and arms could no longer hold himself up. Charlie's were no better. Together they collapsed to the floor, Charlie on top of him with his cock letting loose the last drops of cum into Rory already filled ass. Charlie kissed Rory over and over, across his back, broad shoulders, and neck, until Rory turned his head and their lips met, embracing each other in post-coital tender passion.

With their orgasms finally subsiding, Charlie slipped out of Rory, feeling their juices begin to leak from Rory's quivering hole as he pulled free. Charlie slid in beside him, tugging the blanket back over their naked bodies before wrapping him back up in his arms. Charlie kissed his bare skin over and over, tilting Rory's head to meet his eyes and giving him a quick playful kiss on the lips before he looked at him with a coy smile.

"I think we're gonna need another shower before my Mom gets home."

**Author's Note:**

> The movie I know is not really popular with many, yet I like it for the heartfulness and love of it. Plus I did have a bit of a crush on Joseph Cross the year it was released and Frenemy slash stories are always a joy to write. Being the Xmas season, wanted to do a story in honor of it. If you have seen the film and are one of the few who like it, hope you enjoy this story. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you! The movie and characters are property of writers Mark Steven Johnson, Steve Bloom, Jonathan Roberts and Jeff Cesario.


End file.
